


Cinderella-man

by Ellia Bronsky (Ellia_Bronsky)



Series: Cinderella-man [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: !bottomVoldemort, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia_Bronsky/pseuds/Ellia%20Bronsky
Summary: Гарри ожидал от тайного собрания Пожирателей Смерти чего угодно… Но какой дракл его дернул попросить личной аудиенции у Темного Лорда?! И чем их обоих угостил старший Малфой?..





	Cinderella-man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miracle of Deliverance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390967) by [Ellia Bronsky (Ellia_Bronsky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia_Bronsky/pseuds/Ellia%20Bronsky). 



> Навеяно, даже, можно сказать, по мотивам моего же собственного англоязычного фанфика по этому же фандому и пейрингу — Miracle of Deliverance (его перевод планируется в отдаленном будущем после завершения написания английской версии).

Гарри ожидал от тайного собрания Пожирателей Смерти, куда ему повезло пробраться незамеченным, чего угодно — от пыток магглов и пресмыкания Пожирателей перед хозяином до строгого военного совещания с докладами Темному Лорду его вытянувшихся во фрунт подчиненных — но только не светского приема в черно-белой гамме (из-за черных мантий и белых масок). На фоне элегантных леди и с иголочки одетых джентльменов Гарри в умыкнутом у Снейпа бесформенном черном балахоне и кривоватой белой маске, наспех превращенной из прихваченной с завтрака хлебницы, выглядел невзрачным и взъерошенным воробьем, из гущи драки внезапно попавшим в роскошный сад аристократа, полный ухоженных павлинов, распустивших свои радужные хвосты.

\- Шампанского? - раздалось вдруг над самым ухом Гарри. Он, вздрогнув от неожиданности, обернулся: рядом стоял Пожиратель, протягивая ему один двух узких бокалов с витой ножкой. - Вы впервые на таком собрании? - все тем же безупречно вежливым и нарочито безразличным тоном поинтересовался незнакомец, когда Гарри взял настойчиво предлагаемый тихо шипящий розоватый напиток.

Гарри, только что отпивший из бокала, смог лишь молча кивнуть, покосившись на Пожирателя напряженным взглядом и тут же снова вернувшись к осторожному наблюдению за окружающими — снующими по зале, беседующими и расшаркивающимися друг с другом.

\- Я так и подумал. Вы стояли тут с таким растерянным видом, - пояснил его непрошеный собеседник, - что я решил Вам немного помочь, - Гарри показалось, что глаза Пожирателя за маской хитро блеснули, а уголки рта дрогнули в плохо скрытой ухмылке, - до скорой встречи, - Пожиратель шевельнул головой, откланиваясь, и был таков. В последний момент Гарри показалось, что он заметил светлую прядь, выбившуюся из поднятого капюшона мантии.

Когда Гарри уже почти допил неожиданно доставшееся ему шампанское, за его плечом снова раздался голос: \- Как я вижу, не только мне досталось персональное угощение от Малфоя.

Голос был настолько знакомым и пугающим, что Гарри, чуть не поперхнувшись, резко обернулся, в последний момент спохватившись и склонив голову в поклоне: ему салютовал бокалом на витой ножке, наполненным бледно-розовой пузырящейся жидкостью, сам Темный Лорд Волдеморт. Пламя множества свечей, освещающих залу, отражалось в рубиновых глазах с вертикальными зрачками и отблескивало от бледной лысой макушки. Гарри еле сдержал дрожь отвращения при виде этого змееподобного урода.

В этот момент около них снова оказался вроде бы тот же Пожиратель с двумя бокалами: \- Мой Лорд, - он с легким поклоном протянул Волдеморту игристое розовое. Второй бокал был протянут Гарри с безликим «Прошу».

Гарри взялся за витую ножку слегка подрагивающей рукой, бросил подозрительный взгляд на Пожирателя, набрал в грудь воздуха и одним глотком опрокинул в себя вино, которое, похоже, благодаря пузырькам моментально ударило в голову. Ничем другим свои последующие действия Гарри объяснить не мог.

\- Мой Лорд, - подражая Малфою, Гарри слегка склонил голову, - Могу я поговорить с Вами без свидетелей? Это важно и срочно, - Гарри понадеялся, что Риддл не узнает его приглушенный почти до полу-шёпота голос.

Волдеморт приподнял отсутствующую бровь в вопросительной гримасе, после чего повернулся к Малфою: \- Мой скользкий друг, у тебя же наверняка найдется свободная комната для приватной беседы, не так ли?

\- Конечно, мой Лорд! Прошу за мной, - скорее всего Гарри показалось, что Малфой опять прячет веселую довольную ухмылку, когда тот развернулся и повел их прочь из общей залы. - Сюда, мой Лорд! - спустя пару поворотов коридора Малфой открыл одну из дверей и сделал приглашающий жест. - Боюсь, единственная свободная комната на этом этаже — это гостевая спальня, но вы можете подняться в кабинет, если пожелаете. Он расположен на следующем этаже, прямо над этой комнатой. Только ближайшая к нам восточная лестница на данный момент, к сожалению, в ремонте, так что если потребуется, вы можете воспользоваться лестницей в западном крыле, это в четырех поворотах коридора отсюда в противоположном от общей залы направлении. А сейчас прошу меня простить, мой Лорд, я должен проследить за тем, чтобы ничто не нарушило наших сегодняшних планов, - и Малфой удалился с еще одним полупоклоном.

* * *

Гарри сделал неуверенный шаг через порог гостевой спальни следом за Риддлом, едва сдерживая нервную дрожь. Какой дракл его дернул попросить личной аудиенции у Темного Лорда?! Малфой точно что-то подсунул ему вместо шампанского! А ведь изначально Гарри не собирался пить!

\- Ну? Так что там у тебя такого важного? - едва ли не лениво протянул Темный Лорд.

Гарри бросил на него быстрый косой взгляд, опасаясь, что тот применит легилименцию и узнает, кто скрывается за маской. Риддл тем временем совершенно человеческим жестом ослабил жесткий воротничок мантии и покрутил затекшей шеей, после чего провел по лицу рукой еще одним абсолютно обыденным жестом — так пытаются прогнать усталость и сон.

Гарри едва не выдал себя, с трудом подавив удивленный возглас, когда увидел, что змеиные черты Волдеморта прямо на глазах становятся менее змеиными — по видимому, Темный Лорд стирал не усталость, а какие-то чарты, изменяющие внешность. Теперь перед Гарри стоял маг с почти аристократически-правильными, совершенно человеческими чертами: тонкий нос с легкой горбинкой, слегка припухлые губы, добавляющие мягкость и некоторую женственность в остальном довольно мужественному бледному лицу с высокими скулами и волевым подбородком. Выдавали Темного Лорда только глаза — фиолетово-красные, пусть и с нормальными круглыми зрачками, а не с вертикальными щелочками, свойственными пресмыкающимся.

Риддл криво усмехнулся, заметив реакцию Гарри.

\- Ты не из Ближнего Круга, - утвердительно сказал Темный Лорд.

Гарри нервно дернул головой, кивая, и сглотнул, отводя взгляд и судорожно соображая, что ему теперь делать.

Когда он пробирался в поместье Малфоев, то рассчитывал просто подслушать планы Пожирателей, поскольку доступ в голову Волдеморта ему в последнее время был перекрыт, за исключением специально наведенных Темным Лордом видений.

Ничего не предвещало появления самого Волдеморта на малозначительном (вроде бы) совещании Пожирателей Смерти низких рангов, и уж тем более Гарри не был готов к приватной беседе. И где теперь его хваленая интуиция, вызволявшая раньше из самых жутких передряг?!

Гарри в плохо скрываемой панике дернул за пуговицу на мантии, и его вдруг осенило. Идея, конечно, тоже была так себе, но чем Моргана не шутит? Может быть сработает. Еще раз дернув за многострадальную пуговицу, Гарри оторвал ее напрочь и прицельно уронил поближе к кровати. Пуговица укатилась под ложе. Гарри тут же брякнулся на колени и полез под кровать в поисках беглянки.

Сзади раздался тихий довольный смешок. Гарри под кроватью вздрогнул и стукнулся макушкой о низко нависающий матрас. В голове у него загудело — то ли от удара, то ли от вина.

Найдя, наконец, дурацкую пуговицу, Гарри торопливо вылез и, не поднимаясь с колен, искоса посмотрел на Риддла. Улыбка, медленно расцветающая на лице Волдеморта, была довольной, как у кота перед целой миской сметаны, и совершенно масляной. Гарри тихо икнул, заметив пляшущие в красных глазах огоньки плохо скрываемого желания.

Теперь ему уже казалось, что самым лучшим вариантом будет просто прямо сейчас выпрыгнуть в окно и призвать с помощью заклинания метлу, как он когда-то сделал на Турнире Трех Волшебников, чтобы улететь как можно дальше отсюда, причем как можно быстрее. Даже если он ошибся, и гостевая спальня не на первом этаже поместья Малфоев, он лучше разобьется.

Гарри зажмурился буквально на мгновение.

  


Когда он открыл глаза, то мужчина перед ним расстегивал уже третью пуговицу на своей мантии. Гарри невольно проследил весь предполагаемый путь этих тонких, бледных пальцев — от стоячего воротничка, где Гарри, и правда, видел эти пальцы недавно, оттягивавшими край одежды и открывавшими худую изящную шею с бьющейся синеватой жилкой, вниз к первой черной пуговичке, потом ко второй, и, наконец, неспешно — к третьей, в процессе распахивая ворот, демонстрируя плывущему от напряжения и вина взгляду Гарри совершенно женские узкие ключицы и полное отсутствие волос на бледной груди с прожилками вен, делающими кожу Риддла похожей на дорогой бело-голубой мрамор.

\- Дышите, мой друг, - усмехнулся Риддл. - Я не любитель общаться с мертвецами, что бы там обо мне ни говорили.

Гарри шумно выпустил воздух из легких и попытался вздохнуть полной грудью. Риддл продолжал разоблачаться, и Гарри почувствовал, как закружилась от недостатка воздуха голова: необычайно длинные, узкие пальцы с коротко стрижеными ногтями расстегнули еще несколько пуговиц, и Гарри стало видно еще несколько сантиметров этой полупрозрачной, почти светящейся кожи, обтянувшей впалый живот с едва заметными кубиками пресса. Риддл распахнул полы мантии, взялся за пряжку ремня — и Гарри не выдержал.

\- Позволь...те, - выдохнул Гарри, делая шаг к полураздетому мужчине перед ним и протягивая к нему подрагивающие руки. - Мой Лорд, - спохватился Гарри.

Риддл застыл, то ли удивленный нахальностью какой-то мелкой сошки, то ли тоже уже настолько заведенный, что ему стали безразличны все ранги, личность незнакомца в маске и собственная безопасность.

Гарри осторожно положил на талию Риддла ладони, ненамеренно коснувшись большими пальцами его оголенного торса над поясом. Волдеморт вздрогнул, когда горячие руки Гарри коснулись его кожи, успевшей остыть в прохладном воздухе не отопленной комнаты.

Гарри медленно, как при встрече с хищником, начал расстегивать пряжку ремня, продолжая вроде бы случайно задевать кончиками пальцев обнаженную кожу внизу живота Риддла. Наконец хитрая пряжка поддалась, и Гарри с сомнением прикоснулся к замку молнии ниже, бросив короткий вопросительный взгляд на Темного Лорда — можно ли ему продолжать? Или Волдеморт никому не доверяет самое дорогое, а Гарри сейчас попросту заавадят к такой-то матери, оставив перед смертью неудовлетворенным?

Волдеморт благосклонно прикрыл глаза, давая свое позволение. Гарри медленно опустился на колени, осторожно потянул за замок на молнии брюк Риддла, расстегивая их, после чего одним быстрым и резким рывком опустил брюки вместе с нижним бельем ему на лодыжки и склонился над пахом Волдеморта. И застыл, с сомнением примеряясь к толстому, гордо стоящему, набухшему от прилившей крови члену.

Выдохнув, как перед прыжком в Черное Озеро, Гарри склонил голову и несмело коснулся губами головки члена Риддла. Тот зашипел сквозь зубы, Гарри показалось, что он расслышал свое собственное имя, но с уверенностью он бы сказать в такой момент не мог, возможно, он выдавал желаемое за действительное. Да и с чего бы Темному Лорду звать Гарри, когда перед ним на коленях с его членом во рту стоит какой-то малозначительный Пожиратель Смерти?

Гарри открыл рот шире, стараясь вобрать как можно больше чужой плоти, и при этом не подавиться — как это все делается в живую, он видел лишь однажды, случайно наткнувшись на двух парней в раздевалке после тренировки по квиддичу, и еще раз Гарри умудрился подслушать возможно ту же самую парочку, когда один разъяснял другому тонкости минета. Когда Гарри удалось вобрать почти две трети длины члена Риддла, тот судорожно вздохнул — почти всхлипнул — и на выдохе опять прошипел имя — теперь Гарри совершенно точно разобрал «Поттер» и едва не подавился , уловив, что это парселтанг, а не английский. Едва он это осознал, как почувствовал, что его собственный член еще сильнее налился кровью, больно упершись в натянувшуюся в паху ткань джинсов, отчего у Гарри снова все поплыло перед глазами. Он на пробу слегка царапнул чужую плоть зубами, вырвав у Риддла протяжный шипящий стон, и постарался расслабить горло. 

  


Внезапно ему в плечи впились жесткие пальцы.

\- Хватит, - резко бросил Риддл, будто и не он только что постанывал и старался устоять на подкашивающихся ногах, цепляясь за плечи Гарри судорожно сжимающимися руками и запутываясь нервно дергающими за пряди пальцами в волосах Поттера.

\- Чт-что?.. Мой Л-лорд? - выдавил Гарри, едва сдерживаясь в рамках притворного подобострастия.

Волдеморт вместо ответа рванул его за плечи, поднимая с колен на ноги, и так же агрессивно сжал член Гарри через ткань джинсов, заставив того позорно заскулить от неприятных ощущений.

\- Р-раздевайся! - рыкнул Риддл и нетерпеливо рванул полы его балахона в стороны, распахивая, так, что пуговицы брызнули в стороны. - Эт-то что такое?! - Волдеморт обнаружил под мантией Пожирателя Смерти маггловские джинсы. Пуговица с пояса джинсов улетела куда-то в дальний угол, металлически звякнув там о стену, молния на ширинке истерично вжикнула, так что Гарри напугался, не прищемит ли его, если молнию заест. Ее и заело, где-то на середине. Темный Лорд грязно выругался, завершив ругательство неизвестным Гарри беспалочковым заклинанием. По его ногам пробежал легкий холодок — похоже, Гарри остался без любимых джинсов. Хорошо, если Риддл их просто сорвал с Поттера, а не развеял в прах. Темный Лорд снова сжал его член через трусы, заставляя Гарри невольно приподняться на носочках.

\- Ложись, - команда Волдеморта прозвучала как удар плети, - К-куда?! - рявкнул Риддл, когда Гарри послушно встал на четвереньки на кровати, жмуря глаза.

В голове у Поттера крутились противоречивые мысли: он жутко боялся предстоящего, но вино (или зелье, явно подмешанное в шампанское Малфоем), размывало его страх достаточно, чтобы на передний план вставало жгучее желание, какого он никогда раньше не испытывал, ни с Джинни, ни в одиноких экспериментах после пресловутых «мокрых снов», и даже осознание того, с кем именно он сейчас окажется в постели, не умаляло этого дикого, почти животного ощущения, острой необходимости почувствовать себя единым целым с другим человеком.

\- Мой Ло-орд? - вопрос против воли Гарри вышел стоном, поскольку Риддл в этот момент завел руку вокруг пояса Гарри и обхватил его уже обнаженный член ладонью, опять сильно сжимая пальцы. Гарри всхлипнул, когда рука на члене двинулась вверх-вниз, на сухую вызывая больше неприятные ощущения, чем хоть какое-то облегчение.

\- На спину, - коротко приказал Риддл.

Гарри послушно сменил положение, почти перестав удивляться странному поведению Темного Лорда. Свои же странности Гарри уже окончательно списал на подсунутое Малфоем зелье — какую-нибудь амортенцию или банальный маггловский (а может, и магический) афродизиак.

Риддл еще пару раз двинул рукой на члене Гарри, отчего тот стал совершенно каменным и встал, кажется, под углом точно 90 градусов. После чего Темный Лорд все-таки удивил Гарри тем, что взобрался на него сверху, оседлав, и без всякой подготовки насадился на его член.

Гарри полушепотом выругался на выдохе, ощутив жаркую тесноту вокруг члена. Это было совершенно не похоже на ощущения, которые он испытывал, когда был с Джинни, намного острее и ...правильнее. Да, правильнее. Сейчас он чувствовал себя, словно так и должно было быть. Всегда. Он будто вернулся домой, туда, где его ждали. Всегда.

Риддл приподнялся над ним на напряженно подрагивающих руках и ногах и, шумно застонав на выдохе, опустился с усилием обратно, почти сразу снова пытаясь приподняться.

Гарри, не задумываясь, вытянул руки, давая возможность Риддлу опереться на него.

Риддл качнулся вперед и ухватился за Гарри, до боли сжимая его плечи, впиваясь ногтями в плоть так, что, Гарри был совершенно уверен, потом в тех местах останутся как минимум синяки, а то и царапины. Метки. Темный Лорд оставил на нем свои метки. Казалось бы, еще сильнее возбудиться уже невозможно, когда на твоем члене раскачивается самый страшный маг современности, но Гарри почувствовал, что он сейчас просто взорвется.

Риддл, вернее, Том — Гарри уже не мог так отстранено думать о человеке, с которым у него происходит совершенно невероятный секс, — склонился над ним и впился губами и зубами в изгиб шеи Гарри, одновременно целуя и кусаясь, порыкивая, все еще раскачиваясь на его члене, и сильнее сжимая руки у него на плечах.

\- Коснись, - невнятно выдохнул Том куда-то ему в ключицу.

\- А? - совершенно по-идиотски переспросил Гарри.

\- Коснись меня, - простонал Том.

Гарри послушно высвободил одну руку и дотянулся до его члена, другой рукой продолжая помогать Риддлу двигаться. В отличие от Темного Лорда у Гарри не было никакого желания причинять партнеру неудобство и боль, так что он очень аккуратно обхватил чужое достоинство пальцами и почти нежно начал елозить по нему сжатой в кулак рукой.

\- Сильнее, - рыкнул Том, демонстрируя наглядно, что он имеет ввиду — сильно приподнявшись над пахом Гарри, почти полностью выпуская из своего ануса его член, и резко опустившись, принимая его до самого основания, с совершенно пошлым хлопком плоти о плоть.

Гарри судорожно, со всхлипом втянул воздух и так же шумно выдохнул, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вскрикнуть в полный голос. Рука на члене Риддла сжалась машинально, тот отреагировал громким удовлетворенным шипением и качнул бедрами по кругу, все же вырвав у Гарри тихий вскрик. При звуке голоса Гарри Том удовлетворенно хмыкнул и повторил то же движение.

\- Хочу видеть… тебя, - выдохнул он внезапно, снова склоняясь к лицу Гарри и впиваясь злым поцелуем уже ему в губы. - Сними… маску! - и, прежде чем Гарри успел среагировать, Риддл схватился за край маски и, рывком сняв, отправил в полет по комнате.

Гарри застыл в ужасе. Почувствовал, что его член дернулся в заднице Темного Лорда, то ли наливаясь кровью еще больше, то ли норовя опасть.

Волдеморт усмехнулся, сверкнул глазами и снова повторил круговое движение на члене Гарри, глядя ему, кажется, прямо в душу.

Гарри заскулил, чувствуя, что его член в плену плоти Риддла каменеет еще сильнее, чем прежде.

Все, это явно конец. От этой мысли перед глазами Гарри заплясали звездочки от невероятного возбуждения. Он подумал, что если Том — Риддл, все таки Риддл! - сейчас хотя бы вздохнет, Гарри просто-напросто кончит. И все закончится, потому что Риддл его тут же убьет. Не может не убить!

\- Я так и думал, - лениво протянул Темный Лорд, все так же ухмыляясь. И буквально на миллиметр приподнялся на члене Гарри. Гарри со стоном подкатил глаза. Волдеморт также осторожно опустился обратно, протяжно прошипев на парселтанге его имя. Новый вскрик Поттера он заглушил еще одним жестким поцелуем — на этот раз с языком, проталкивая его глубоко в рот Гарри, зеркально повторяя его собственное невольное движение членом в заднице Темного Лорда в эту же секунду, и не отпуская его взгляда, не разрывая странного контакта, не сравнимого даже с легилименцией, связывающего их мысли и чувства, разум с разумом и душу с душой.

И Гарри накрыло. Душная, обжигающая, всепоглощающая волна оргазма прокатилась от кончиков пальцев у него на ногах до кончиков волос на голове. Гарри кончил, захлебываясь воздухом и едва не теряя сознания от невероятной силы этого странного оргазма, слыша, как ругается на парселтанге Риддл, кончая следом за ним, и тут же падает без сил сверху, придавливая Гарри своим весом к кровати.

Спустя почти четверть часа Волдеморт наконец нашел в себе силы на разговор и, приподняв голову, заглянул Гарри в лицо:

\- Что это было в самом конце? - в глазах его плескалось подозрение пополам с интересом.

\- В к-ко-конце?

\- Я почувствовал всплеск магии, - прищурившись, пояснил Риддл.

Гарри яростно замотал головой:

\- Какая магия в такой ситуации?!

Риддл фыркнул:

\- Будь я на твоем месте я бы постарался воспользоваться ситуацией.

\- Но ты не на моем месте, - парировал Гарри, и вдруг сообразил, что они все еще сцеплены ниже пояса и опавший член Гарри все еще находится у Риддла в заднице.

\- Да уж чувствую, - расплылся в улыбке Темный Лорд и устало двинул бедрами.

Гарри закусил губу — его член на это отреагировал вполне недвусмысленно, постепенно оживая, особенно — когда Риддл, ощутив это, еще раз двинул бедрами, уже по кругу, продолжая насмешливо улыбаться.

\- Садист, - проворчал Гарри.

\- Есть немного, - подмигнул ему Риддл. И попытался приподняться на его почти полностью вставшем члене повыше. Подвели натруженные руки и ноги — Риддл с кряхтением почти упал обратно. Гарри хватило и этого — молодой организм успел восстановиться, так что Гарри был готов к новому раунду в считанные мгновения. Не особо задумываясь, что делает, Поттер положил Риддлу руки на талию и подтолкнул вверх.

\- Двигайся, - полувопросительно сказал Гарри.

\- Не думай, что ты тут главный, - пробурчал Том. - То, что твой член находится в данный момент в моей заднице, еще ничего не значит. Могло ведь оказаться и наоборот.

\- Вряд ли, - выдохнул Гарри, - я-то знал, кто передо мной.

\- Думаешь, - криво ухмыльнулся Том, - я был не в курсе?

Гарри поежился.

\- И ты позволил..?

\- Только не надо лгать. Ты тоже этого хотел. Именно так. Со мной. Первый раз, да?

Гарри молча отвел глаза, не собираясь отвечать на эту откровенную провокацию.

Риддл, видимо, для привлечения внимания двинул бедрами.

Гарри закусил губу и отвернулся, отказываясь признавать, что снова возбудился донельзя.

\- Нечего мне тут жертву изображать! - возмутился Риддл.

\- Я не изображаю! - Гарри позорно дал петуха на последнем слоге, выдав себя. Да, он действительно считал себя жертвой. Пусть не Риддла — тут Темный Лорд был прав, Гарри сам был инициатором — но жертвой обстоятельств Гарри бесспорно был. Ну и Малфоя, по всей видимости.

Гарри криво ухмыльнулся, сообразив, что, похоже, они оба — и он сам, и Волдеморт — оказались жертвой блондинистого слизеринца. Вряд ли Темный Лорд по своей воле подставил бы задницу и подмахивал бы своему злейшему врагу, не будь и в его бокале неучтенного ингредиента.

\- Помочь не хочешь? - внезапно совершенно не в тему и очень буднично поинтересовался Волдеморт, не очень успешно поднимаясь на члене Гарри и почти падая обратно. - Руки не держат после первого раза. Готов признать, у меня так сильно тоже чуть ли не впервые было, - прибавил он.

Гарри решил, что это, должно быть, хитрый психологический прием — поставить себя в один ряд с оппонентом, чтобы либо притупить его внимание, либо задобрить. Верить Риддлу он бы не стал ни при каких обстоятельствах, особенно в отношении чего-то настолько личного.

\- Ну, - позвал Риддл и уперся ему ладонями в грудь, пытаясь найти опору. - Я же чувствую, что ты готов к продолжению, - прибавил Темный Лорд хитро.

Гарри скосил глаза на его собственное достоинство — член Темного Лорда уже не был таким вялым, как сразу после «первого раза», но и «гордо стоящим» его пока назвать было нельзя.

\- Меня не возбуждают жертвы насилия, - процедил Риддл вместо объяснения, заметив его взгляд. - Но сделай так еще раз и… Кстати, что вызвало такое по истине злодейское выражение на твоем лице? Не поделишься?

Гарри, не удержавшись, снова ухмыльнулся:

\- Похоже, мы оба оказались жертвами твоей правой руки, Риддл.

Волдеморт разъяренно зашипел без слов, услышав свое старое имя.

\- Кажется, в шампанском было что-то лишнее, - договорил Гарри. - Если бы не было, вряд ли ты бы..

\- Не решай за меня! - процедил Риддл. - Если бы я этого не хотел, я бы не поддался никаким зельям!

\- В каком это смысле?! - глупо вытаращился Гарри.

\- Хорош болтать, - буркнул Темный Лорд, - если не собираешься помогать, изволь вынуть свои, гм, выступающие части тела из... меня, - с некоторой неуверенностью закончил он.

\- А надо ли? - Гарри опять скривил губы в слизеринской ухмылке, одним движением роняя Риддла на спину и придавливая его своим телом к кровати.

По телу Темного Лорда пробежала дрожь возбуждения, глаза на мгновение закатились в наслаждении, он прошипел что-то невразумительное, на полу-фразе переходя на парселтанг от избытка эмоций. Гарри ощутил, что в живот ему уперся твердый как камень, вновь стоящий член Риддла. Его собственный, словно при цепной реакции, дернулся внутри Волдеморта. Гарри скрипнул зубами и на пробу двинул бедрами. Риддл вскинул руки, цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за его плечи и притягивая Гарри вниз для поцелуя, пытаясь удержать за собой хоть толику контроля. Гарри рассмеялся ему в рот, уже более уверенно двигая нижней половиной туловища.

Риддл оторвался от этого смеющегося рта всего лишь на мгновение, выдохнул:

\- Не так, - и, шире разведя ноги в стороны, приподнял поясницу.

Гарри с некоторым трудом сообразил, что можно подсунуть под зад Темного Лорда подушку, чтобы им обоим было более комфортно.

\- Двигайся, Моргана тебя забери, - рыкнул Том и снова притянул его за шею вниз, стараясь добраться если не до губ, то хотя бы до ключиц и шеи. Чужой влажный язык задел сосок Гарри, заставив его отвлечься от ощущений внизу живота и задрожать.

\- Еще, - выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь одновременно продолжать трахать Тома и приникнуть грудью к его рту. - Сделай так… еще-о-ох! - Том взял его сосок в рот, проделал с ним что-то невероятное при помощи языка и слегка прикусил в конце зубами. - Где.., - выдохнул Гарри, - ты так научился?

\- Ты не хочешь знать, - не особо внятно пробормотал Том, облизывая второй его сосок еще раз. - Не отвлекайся, - он чуть шевельнул бедрами, уточняя, от чего. - Жестче! - приказал Том, когда Гарри продолжил двигаться, как и раньше, будто опасаясь чего-то.

\- Я сейчас…, - начал Гарри и вскрикнул — Риддл больно укусил его за грудь, оставив отчетливый след зубов.

\- Только попробуй кончить в меня, - процедил Риддл.

\- Поздно-о! - простонал Поттер, обильно кончая в Волдеморта.

Тот, рыкнув, постарался убраться от чужого члена, подрагивающего от второго за час сильного оргазма, но уже не только Темный Лорд, а и сам Гарри ощутили волну непонятной магии, прошедшую по их телам.

Риддл, шипяще ругаясь, торопливо шарил по кровати в поисках палочки, Гарри даже не думал ее искать, потому что догадывался, что уже поздно и бесполезно. Что это была за магия, он, конечно, не знал, но не сомневался, что и это — дело рук Малфоя, а, значит, и Риддла.

\- И что это было? - обвиняющим тоном поинтересовался Гарри, с подозрением прищурившись в сторону Темного Лорда.

\- Это я у тебя хотел спросить! - процедил тот. - Еще раз кончишь в меня..! - угрожающе добавил он.

\- А ты собираешься продолжать? - с неподдельным удивлением уточнил Гарри. - Неужели тебе настолько понравилось?

Риддл зарычал без слов и вдруг рванулся к Гарри, вдавил его в кровать, но душить, или иначе убивать его не стал, вместо этого впившись яростным поцелуем ему в рот, глубоко проталкивая язык и заодно прикусывая губу Гарри до крови.

\- Ты идиот, или настолько хорошо прикидываешься? - раздраженно уточнил Том, когда поцелуй прекратился. - Если бы мне не нравилось, я бы уже сметал твой прах под ковер, - протянул он. - И не вздумай в этот раз сказать, что ты просто жертва обстоятельств!

Гарри вместо ответа повторил свой прежний маневр, перекатившись и опрокинув Риддла на спину, впиваясь в его губы своими, проталкивая колено меж его ног для верности и больно им надавливая на каменную эрекцию Темного Лорда.

\- Я просто уточнял, - фыркнул Поттер прямо в лицо охнувшему Риддлу, - А мы, кажется, еще не закончили, - промурлыкал он.

Волдеморт зашипел ему в рот и больно прикусил губу, в ответ на что уже Гарри впился в нежную плоть зубами — он понял, что больше всего Темный Лорд возбуждается от двух вещей: от некоторой жесткости, почти жестокости по отношению к партнеру, и от такого же отношения к себе. Причем и одно, и другое должны совпадать по объему в идеальнейшей точности — око за око, что называется, и зуб за зуб.

Гарри проигнорировал странное покалывание на языке, когда капля крови Волдеморта попала ему в рот, отвлеченный чужой эрекцией, настойчиво упирающейся ему в пах.

\- Сколько нетерпения, - с усмешкой протянул он.

\- Не испытывай его, - процедил Темный Лорд, - я вполне способен на беспалочковую магию, между прочим.

\- Разве это не миф? - удивился Гарри.

\- Не болтай, - рыкнул Риддл, рывком прижимая Гарри к себе так, что их члены соприкоснулись. Гарри ощутил, что у него снова встает, только от этого похотливого, голодного до чужого внимания взгляда.

\- У меня и так там все стерлось уже, - прошипел Риддл, тоже заметив его эрекцию. - Ручками, Поттер, ручками!

\- Ага, сейчас! - пропел Гарри. - А научить меня правильному минету?

\- Темный Лорд нарочито громко застонал, но все же перевернул их обоих, так что теперь Гарри снова лежал на спине, под партнером, медленными змеиными движениями скользящим по нему всем телом, спускаясь вниз.

Когда лицо Риддла оказалось ровно над пахом Гарри, он без всякого предупреждения накрыл ртом член Поттера.

Гарри ахнул, чуть не кончив тут же. Если бы не жесткие пальцы Риддла, обхватившего основание его члена, именно это бы и произошло.

\- Тебя возбуждает одна лишь мысль, что сам Темный Лорд тебе сейчас отсосет? - соблазнительно мурлыкнул Том. Гарри захныкал, перед его глазами замелькали темные точки от едва сдерживаемого напряжения и возбуждения. Поджимая пальцы ног, он приподнялся на пятках, тыча вслепую в лицо Риддла своим членом.

\- Не издевайся, - умудрился выдавить Гарри просительно.

Риддл торжествующе усмехнулся, но все же снова склонился над его эрекцией, не убирая, правда, пальцев от основания члена Гарри.

И правильно сделал, потому что, когда он повторил тот же трюк с языком, что и ранее, умело, как заправская шлюха, доведя Гарри до исступления за считанные мгновения, Гарри, уже не сдерживаясь, стонал, вскрикивал («Прошу тебя, Том, дай мне кончить, пожалуйста!» - «Назови меня «Лорд»!» - «Никогда!»), и метался под ним, готовый кончить сию же секунду, как Том уберет руку.

Последней каплей для Гарри оказалось зрелище трогающего себя Темного Лорда, другой рукой сжимающего член Гарри, удерживая его на грани.

В этот раз они кончили одновременно, едва Риддл уронил руку с члена Гарри, оказавшись на пике сам.

Ранним утром, когда Темный Лорд, наконец, был полностью удовлетворен (как физически, так и морально), да и у Гарри уже не осталось сил даже на хлесткие, на грани самоубийственных, подначки, и оба лежали, устало целуясь, обмениваясь ленивыми колкостями и сонно переругиваясь, Гарри решил все же потешить свое любопытство:

\- Так почему ты против, чтобы я в тебя кончал?

Том вздохнул:

\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что заклинание контрацепции ты в принципе не знаешь.

Гарри закатил глаза:

\- Аллё-о, Том, мы вообще-то оба мужчины, если ты не заметил! Или я чего-то не знаю? - он насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- Не называй меня так, - устало проворчал Риддл. - И если не заметил ты, это магический мир! Здесь в теории возможно практически все, даже самое невероятное!

\- Ты хочешь сказать..? - медленно и пораженно начал Гарри.

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, но если потом выяснится, что где-то бегают твои рыжеволосые мелкие копии, я прибью не только тебя, но и эту девчонку, сестру твоего приятеля!

\- Но-но!

\- Помолчал бы ты, Поттер, - рыкнул Риддл. - Дай сюда свою палочку, моя где-то у двери.

Прежде чем Гарри успел опомниться, Волдеморт сцапал его недавно обнаруженную палочку и наставил на Гарри.

\- Э-э!

\- _Предохрани и защити_ , - на парселтанге прошипел Том. Из палочки выплыло желтое облачко и обернулось вокруг середины туловища Гарри, тут же растворившись в воздухе.

\- А п-парселтанг зачем? - уточнил Гарри, все еще пребывая в легком шоке: кто ж его знает, вдруг у Темного Лорда в порядке вещей убивать своих любовников после соития?

\- Для надежности, - процедил Риддл, не выпуская палочки, и начертил в воздухе знакомую, хоть и слегка измененную фигуру, - Морсмордре Минима! - из палочки выскользнула уменьшенная полупрозрачная копия Темной Метки, - Люциус, зайди ко мне! - сказал Волдеморт почти в «лицо» призрачной Метке, тут же развеявшейся в непонятно откуда взявшемся порыве холодного воздуха.

\- Э-эм-м, может, мне, того, одеться? - неуверенно спросил Гарри.

\- Что у тебя есть, чего нет у Люциуса? - хмыкнул Темный Лорд. - И вообще, можешь гордиться, ты, как минимум не уступаешь ему в размерах, - он ухмыльнулся в лицо возмущенно хватающему воздух ртом Гарри.

\- Когда это ты видел его голым?! - Поттер, наконец, нашел потерянный голос.

\- Ты не хочешь знать, - хитро сверкнул глазами Том.

Прежде, чем Гарри успел продолжить перепалку, в дверь постучали.

\- Входи, Люциус! - приказал Темный Лорд.

* * *

\- Мой Лорд, вы звали..? - вошедший Люциус замер на пороге и осекся на полуслове при виде открывшейся ему картины: Темный Лорд Волдеморт в своем настоящем, человеческом облике, полностью обнаженный, лениво возлежит на кровати, а рядом, прислонив к его плечу голову, и устало прикрыв глаза, расположился Гарри Поттер, Надежда всей Магической Британии, также в неглиже. У Темного Лорда в руках палочка Поттера, рука же последнего по-хозяйски лежит на бедре любовника, в опасной близости от гениталий Волдеморта. Люциус вздрогнул и нервно моргнул, осознав, что палочка Поттера в данный момент наставлена на него.

\- Милый друг, - тоном доброго дядюшки (настолько сильно похожим на тон Дамблдора, что Поттер и Малфой поежились) произнес Темный Лорд, - не хочешь ли ты мне что-нибудь рассказать?

Люциус натужно сглотнул и осторожно покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от нацеленной ему в грудь палочки.

Поттер усталым жестом приподнял руку и отодвинул свою палочку с траектории, подходящей для заклинаний:

\- Если ты прибьешь его моей палочкой, мне потом придется объясняться с Министерством, - пробормотал он. - Призови свою, лентяй ты этакий.

Люциус замер в ожидании неминуемой Авады в грудь нахалу. Однако зеленой вспышки не последовало, вместо этого Темный Лорд, поджав губы, проворчал «Акцио палочка!» и вытянул руку. Когда не произошло ровным счетом ничего, он буркнул что-то невразумительное, похоже на «Ну да, точно!» и опять шевельнул палочкой Поттера в сторону Люциуса.

\- Люциус, моя палочка. Подай мне ее, - царственно поведя рукой в нужном направлении, велел Темный Лорд.

Люциус на ватных ногах сделал пару шагов в нужном направлении и поднял палочку Волдеморта. Руку дернуло болью, как всегда, когда Люциусу (или кому бы то ни было другому) доводилось касаться палочки Волдеморта, но по сравнению с ощущениями от Темной Метки, эта боль была ничтожной. Рука Люциуса даже не дрогнула, когда он с поклоном протягивал Темному Лорду его палочку.

Темный Лорд спокойно отдал Поттеру его палочку, взял из рук Люциуса свою, и Малфой-старший снова оказался под прицелом.

\- Напомни мне потом снять с твоей следящие чары, - буднично попросил Темный Лорд Поттера, после чего снова повернулся к Люциусу. - Ну-с, Люциус, рассказывай.

\- Что рассказывать, мой Лорд? - рискуя получить Круциатус, переспросил Люциус.

\- Что было в бокалах? - приторным голосом спросил Темный Лорд.

Люциус изобразил невинный вид.

\- Я не знаю, о чем Вы говорите, мой Лорд. Это было просто шампанское из лучшей магической винодельни Франции.

\- Он врет, - фыркнул Поттер, пихая Темного Лорда в бок локтем. - Он слишком хитро улыбался, когда предложил мне первый бокал.

Волдеморт потер бок, в который воткнулась костлявая конечность, и пристально взглянул в глаза Люциуса.

\- Как ни странно, Поттер, он и сам верит, что вино было обычным, - удивился Темный Лорд.

Люциус даже не заметил, когда Волдеморт применил легилименцию, хотя обычно он это улавливал.

\- Малфой, а где ты взял это вино? - вмешался Поттер.

Люциус вопросительно посмотрел на Темного Лорда — стоит ли ему отвечать?

\- Ответь на поставленный вопрос, Люциус, - приказал Темный Лорд.

\- Купил, мой Лорд, - Люциус, упорно игнорируя Поттера, обратился к Волдеморту. - У проверенного торговца из Франции, я всегда покупаю у него вина для приемов, мой Лорд.

\- И ничего необычного в этот раз не было? - снова влез Поттер.

\- Нет. Хотя… Мне показалось, он вел себя немного нервно, - немного подумав, признал Люциус.

\- Вот и ответ, - прищелкнул пальцами Поттер. - Виноват торговец! Думаю, от него за считанные часы останутся рожки да ножки, да, «мой Лорд»? - ерничая, уточнил наглец.

Вместо того, чтобы применить к нему пыточное проклятие, Темный Лорд и сейчас лишь беззлобно стукнул его по макушке обратным концом палочки, зажатой в руке. 

\- Еще раз так скажешь, и уже ты будешь снизу, - проворчал Волдеморт. Повернулся к Люциусу, - мне нужна вся информация о торговце, где он взял эту партию вина, а так же пил ли его еще кто-нибудь, кроме меня. И Поттера, конечно, - спохватился Темный Лорд. - К обеду, Люциус. Или я решу, что ты научился окклюменции без моего позволения, - нехорошо улыбнулся Волдеморт. - Свободен, - от взмаха его руки распахнулась дверь и Люциуса вынесло в коридор внезапно поднявшимся ветром, после чего дверь захлопнулась, а Люциус успел лишь услышать возмущенный вопль Темного Лорда, - ах ты, паршивец, ты все таки сделал мне ребенка!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Как можно предположить из финальной фразы - планируется продолжение в виде моего любимого "монстро-макси". "Не переключайтесь!"


End file.
